1. Field of the Invention
An anti-roost device for use on sea buoys or the like specifically configured to deter or inhibit birds from alighting on the sea buoy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous attempts have been made to provide means to prevent birds, chickens or the like from roosting on various structures. More particularly German Nos. (1,890,778) and McCollough No. (1,822,302) show various spinning structures employed as anti-roost devices. Additional examples are found in Keating No. (1,983,613) and Hill No. (1,917,371) which show tipping elements positioned on the upper portion of the protective structure. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,050,947; 1,610,614; 2,080,672; 2,344,367; 3,691,573 and 3,707,736 show additional examples of anti-roost devices.
Comparison of these prior art patents and that of the subject invention as more fully detailed hereinafter shows the unique anti-roost member and elements were not previously shown nor taught.